


The Hanged Man

by Bitway



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, based on getting a bad end, i get hit with feelings for this game and write this, im sorry garry, snippets of garry's side i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: and Garry's connections to it.
Kudos: 32





	The Hanged Man

Out of all the art in the exhibit, this painting had stood out to him. The moment his gaze had fallen upon it, he could not look away. It was as if it had entranced him, put him under a spell. He had forgotten everything he wanted to see on the second floor.

All because of a simple painting. The Hanged Man.

If asked, Garry would answer that it wasn't anything special. Really, it wasn't. He'd seen the image before, he just couldn't place where. Maybe that's why he'd been lured towards it. His mind attempting to pick up some forgotten memory.

The more he stared, the more he felt as if the man was staring back. Especially when he had seen his eyes glow red. A crooked smile followed. It sends a shiver down his spine and he nearly lets out a gasp.

Finally, he's able to close his eyes and escape its capture. When he looks back to it…he finds nothing wrong. No red eyes or scary smile. Just a man hanging from his ankle.

A hand runs through his hair as he tries to find a reason behind it.

"Just the stress, that's all…"

Now free, he takes the chance to return exploring the exhibit and treats this as if it never happened. It was all in his head.

He finds it strange that the second floor has emptied.

~…~

This day had turned into a living nightmare. Everything had gone to hell. He couldn't even properly explain what had happened. All he knew now was that he had to keep on his toes, avoid those monstrous paintings, and ensure this girl got out alive. All while avoiding a bad end himself.

A moment of respite should have put him at ease. A room where none can enter should have made him feel safe. And yet…

It hadn't.

Worry of the girl had skyrocketed as she slept. If he had it bad here, then Ib must have had it worse. This was nothing anyone- especially a young girl- should have to go through.

He let out a sigh, hoping that he could relax, gather himself. For a minute he was able to.

Until he felt something slithering around his neck. And no matter how many times he rubbed the area, the feeling would not go away. It wasn't constricting, but it felt as if it could be if said invisible force desired.

He had to be imagining things.

Right?

The man gulped.

"I can't lose it…not now."

He had to keep calm. Stay sane.

For her.

Maybe…he could ask her once she's awake.

~…~

When he had passed by that name in the book, he really hadn't thought much of it. While seemingly pointless, it had reminded him of where he'd see the painting before. The Hanged Man had been used as art for tarot cards after becoming popular. Although Garry wasn't interested in tarots, he had looked up the meanings before.

And it was only now that he could recall what the Hanged Man represented.

Sacrifice.

There was more to it, he knew. But it had ultimately come down to sacrificing oneself for a reason. A goal. No matter what.

Garry wishes he had the energy to laugh at his current predicament. How fate had showed him signs, small but there. Predictinge his future. Or lack of it.

He lets out a shaky breath, letting his head rest against the wall. His body hurt. It ached. A lot. It was just like how when he first lost his rose. And now he'd done it again.

Except now he had more to lose. Not just his life and a chance back to the normal world. But to make it out with her. To see that she would be safe and free. If anything, saving her mattered more.

Weakly, he clenches his fists. He knows that he said he would come running if she needed him, but now…

Another petal fell- or was plucked more likely. He didn't need to see his rose to know he was losing this fight. Although, he already knew it was lost once he handed over his rose.

And oddly enough, it didn't bother him. A little maybe. Probably more than he was letting on. But all he had to do was remind himself that it was all for a good cause. If one of them could make it out of here alive- he would always make sure she would be the one.

She had a whole life ahead of her, unlike him. A happy family waiting for her to come back to. Not like his. A life worth living…

His body flinches. Another petal plucked. It was a mission to even move his hand. How many petals were left?

"Sorry, Ib…I don't think I can keep my promise…"

His voice is weak. It's a miracle that he can even talk, he thinks. But it was a sign he was still alive. Eyes glance to the end of this twisted hallway. Ib hadn't come back. Neither had Mary. That was a good thing, right?

Ib shouldn't see him like this.

The sound of his own heartbeat fills the silence. It's not loud, but he can hear it. Feel it. And it's unsettling at the pause in between each one.

With another pluck, he could feel it. He knew. It wasn't immediate. She would make him suffer.

Better him than Ib.

Garry let his eyes shut, let his body go limp.

"Please…" He mutters with the last of his strength. "Let her…get out…alive."


End file.
